Twilight DayDream
by Belle's Day-Dreams
Summary: A Young girl who read the Twilight books finds herself living next door to the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1: Day Dreaming

**Chapter One: Day Dreaming**

**AN: Please stay with the first chapter even though the Cullens don't show up till the second.**

It started out like any other Tuesday expect that my father woke me up extra early to wash dishes.

I guessed I said something the night before that made him mad at me. Slowly as to not wake my little sister on the bottom bunk I got out of bed. After I got dressed I made my way to the kitchen. Only stopping to look at the marks on the doorway that marked our height. I started at the bottom and worked my way up we didn't have Shari's height on there yet (my little 6 year old sister), Zack (my 11 year old brother) was just about 5'3, I was 5'8, and of course my older brother Keane was at the top at 5'9 ½.

Ugh I hated washing dishes in the morning, the only thing good about it was that I could let my mind wander while washing. And I had some good martial to think about, I had just finished the whole Twilight series the night before. I didn't want to be one of the characters in the book, I wanted to be their next door neighbor. Most likely I would be Renesmee's best friend. I could almost see it, living only about 1 to 2 miles away in our small house. Me coming over after I got my school work done. Probably the best part would be knowing all about them.

Keane interrupted my thoughts as he yelled "Zack, Shari get out of my room".And sure enough Shari and Zack came running into the kitchen giggling , and making plans to sneak back and surprise Keane. I stopped them before them before they could .

After breakfast we pulled out our school work and sat at the table to begin. I loved being home schooled no early mornings and plenty of snack breaks. The only thing I really missed was the social life. I got out my Algebra and stared at it. Wishing it to do itself , but I knew it wouldn't. So I sighed and got on with my work. About half way through I stopped and started day dreaming again. How much fun it would be to go teasing the Quileute pack. All of a sudden I felt funny, and shook my head wondering what had just happened. Everything looked the same, then I turned and looked out the window. It was cloudy and the walnut trees had been replaced with pine. Some how I knew exactly where I was. This was Forks, I was actually in Forks. I finished my home work in a flurry. Told my mom I was going for a walk and was gone out the door. Now came the hard part, which way did I go? For some reason my gut told me to go right. So that being the only lead I had, I went right.

After walking for about 20-30 minutes I came upon their drive way. I didn't really think it would be as long as it was. When I came upon the house which to me looked more like a mansion, my spirits dropped. It looked like nobody was home, but I had to at least knock on the door to be sure. I knocked on the door 3 times my heart pounding. No one answered. But when I was about to leave, someone opened the door. I turned to see who it was,but as soon as I heard her motherly voice I didn't need too. I knew it was Esme.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

**AN: This story takes place after all the books have been finished and some time after.**

"Yes did you need something?" Esme asked me.

"Ummmm.." I drew a blank. I never really thought I would be talking to Esme.

So I said the first thing that came to mind "Yes, is Nessie here?".

"No, she went hiking with some friends."Esme told me. "But they should be back soon, if you would like to come in and wait."

My heart calmed down and I felt relaxed, Jasper must be in there. I went inside, and sat down on the bench just inside the door. I saw Alice and Jasper watching T.V. Esme asked me if I wanted anything to drink, but I wasn't thirsty. "So how do you know Renesmee?" Esme asked. Alice must have wanted a better look at me cause she came over and stood by Esme. "Well I don't." I said. And they just stared at me with puzzled looks on there faces. "Well I do, but then again I don't."And that was the best answer I could come up with, I was dead meat. The one thing I forgot to plan for, was how I would become their friend. As if I had said this couldn't get any worse, Renesmee, Edward, Bella,Jacob, and Seth came through the door. Ugh I was dead. "Well I just had a feeling I should come here." I said "You see I just moved in down the street.". Then Edward spoke "Her name is Belle she is 14 years old, and yes she did just move in down street." I had totally forgot that Edward could read my mind. "Also she knows what we are." He added slowly. "I promise I won't tell anyone" I said quickly. I was so glad when Alice broke the tension that was starting to build "So I'm Alice, that is Jasper, Edward and Bella, Jacob, and Seth." Alice said as if I didn't already know who they were. I looked around and shyly said " Hi I'm Belle.".

The questions flowed freely, and I tried to answer them the best I could. Bella didn't seem to like me, perhaps she thought I was mocking her with my name, or that someone put me up to it.

"Hey, You wanna go for a walk" Nessie asked me. " Yeah sure" I replied hoping she didn't notice the desperation in my voice. We left, and the only ones who followed us were Jacob and Seth. They almost reminded me of body guards. " So you know that I'm half vampire?" she asked. " Yes." I replied calmly. "And that they are werewolves or shape-shifters, which ever you prefer." I added. " Well that simplifies a lot." she said on a happier note " So we can be friends?". " Yeah that would be nice.".

"Wait a minute so your her friend just like that?" Jacob said he sounded kinda mad. "Well yes I don't see why not." she said with a smile. Walking beside Renesmee made me realize just how much taller I was.

Then my cellphone buzzed, oh gosh I've been away from home for a long time. And of course it was my mom. She was just calling to see if I was alright. I assured her that everything was just fine and that I had met some new kids and was making friends. "Sorry that was my mom" I told them after I got off the phone. "That's okay" Nessie said with a cheerful voice "My parents are protective too". My stomach growled, and I blushed. It had been a long time since I had eaten."Oh you're hungry."she said with a frown. "I am too" said Seth "Hey lets go see if Emily has any food". "No really I'm fine." I tried to reassure them , but they didn't seem to hear me. So off we went to Emily's house.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pack

**Chapter 3: The Pack**

I was so nervous in the house, but everyone else seemed so calm. I got a few weird looks but nobody said anything, and for that I was thankful. It felt wrong that I was going to a strangers house uninvited,I thought about what I had done to the Cullens. "Are you sure she'll be okay with me just showing up like this?" I asked. "Oh yeah, she is really nice." Seth told me "She won't mind I'm sure.".

I guess Emily didn't mind after all, because she seemed happy to meet me. I stared in wonder at how much Seth and Jacob could eat. I wondered how much it cost to feed a bunch of werewolves?

"What is your name?"Emily asked me sweetly. "It's Belle" I replied. "And how do you know them?" she asked as she tilted her head towards the others. "Well...to tell the truth, I just met them today.". "You sure seem to make friends quickly." she pointed out. "Yeah I do." I had never really thought about it much, but I did seem to make friends rather quickly. I was really glad that the rest of the pack wasn't there. And I was hoping to leave before they showed up, but Nessie thought differently. "Belle you've got to meet the rest of the pack." she told me. Ugh I didn't think I could stand any more questions today. "Maybe some other time." I told her as I moved towards the door." "Oh Belle you just have to stay until they get here." Emily insisted. "Fine but as soon as they get here I'm out the door." I told them. They smiled at each other like they had some sinister plot for keeping me here for even longer. "You know what." I told them " I think I'll just go".

I didn't take two steps until I walked right into Sam Uley. I just couldn't do anything right, I mean I couldn't even escape right. I backed up just enough to see the rest of the pack right behind him. I smiled and trying to be polite kept walking while muttering "Excuse me" and "Sorry". I had just made it passed the pack when Nessie called after me "Belle we're sorry, please come back!". I slowly turned around to see everyone staring at me. Which made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I nearly ran back into the house to avoid questions and comments. And found the nearest corner to hide away in. The pack filed in and sat down, nobody seemed to noticed where I was until Nessie decided to give my position away. "Belle please come and sit by me"she asked in her sweetest voice. I walked slowly and calmly to go sit beside her. And then braced myself for a storm of questions. Emily whispered something to Sam. Then Sam turned to me and said "Nice to meet you I'm Sam Uley"and then he introduced the rest of the pack. "Hi I'm Belle" I introduced myself. Then Emily brought the food out. Probably so that they would be to busy eating to asked me any questions.

We were just about to leave when for some reason Emily called Seth back. That perked my curiosity, I knew it was not any of my business, but still. I hung back to see if I could catch a word or two. But to my dismay I couldn't , they must be whispering. Seth must have noticed that I hung back and he stared at me. I couldn't decipher the look on his face. Then I thought it would be best to catch would up to Renesmee and Jacob.

"Belle do you have to go so soon?" Nessie asked me. "I've been away from my house for a long time, and I'm sure their starting to worry." I told her "I'll see you tomorrow around 1:00?" I assured her. " Don't you have school" Jacob asked me."Yes but I'm home schooled." I said like it answered the question.

When I got home my Mother wasn't mad at me like I expected her to be. Instead she just smiled and asked if I had a good time. I did my chores, and went to bed. I lay awake afraid that if I went to sleep my day dream would end. But I soon fell asleep anyway.

**A.N: Please review, your comments are very Important to me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nessie's News

**Chapter 4: **

**A.N: I would like to thank blinky48 for being the first to review my story.**

I woke up cursing myself for falling asleep. I ran to the window, and sighed with relief when I saw the pine trees. After I got dressed and made my bed, but before I left my room someone knocked on my window. I opened the shades and peered through the window at a smiling face. I opened my window, "Nessie what are you doing here?" I asked her "I said I would meet you around 1:00!"I told her quite harshly. Her smile faded "I just couldn't wait to tell you the news." Nessie said sadly. That made me feel bad "I'm sorry, please tell me."I said. Her smile reappeared "Okay"she said in a happy tone "Well my dad told me to keep it a secret,but I figured that if I told you and you kept it a secret then it'll stay a secret.". I smiled, you had to love Nessie's logic. And I made a mental note not to tell her any secrets. " You will keep it a secret won't you?" she asked me. "I won't tell." I promised her. "Good"she said "Seth has finally imprinted!". She said in almost a squeal. "That's great" I said trying to match her enthusiasm but failing. "But why was it so important to tell me this?" I asked. She looked at me with a mischievous smile and said "See you around 1:00." then she darted off.

All that morning I was fueled by curiosity, I just had to find out why she didn't tell me. I did everything quicker and better. The questions that went through my head kept me from getting bored with my chores. "Why was it a secret that Seth imprinted?" I asked myself "Did it have something to do with the person he imprinted on?". Ugh it was driving me crazy. It was almost 1:30 when I finally made it out of the house, I turned right with confidence this time.

I wasn't half way there when it started raining, and hard. I had to run the rest of the way there. By the time I got there I was soaked to the bone. I rang the door bell, and this time Alice answered the door. "Belle you're soaking wet"she exclaimed. "Yes I noticed." I said sarcastically. "Come on, I think I have some dry clothes that will fit you" she said totally ignoring my sarcasm. If I knew Alice she would probably try to make me into some sort of doll. To my surprise Alice picked out something I probably would have picked out myself. She gave me a towel, a pair of dark wash jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black and blue plaid button up shirt. "Alice probably knew that this is what I would want to wear" I thought. After I had changed and came back down stairs, I found Renesmee waiting for me. She gave me a cup of hot chocolate, with whipped cream and everything. "Go on have some" she urged me "I made it all by myself" she said proudly. I took a sip, it was good,it was really good. "Thank you, I really needed this." I said. I turned and saw Jacob sitting on the couch drinking what looked like hot chocolate.

I pulled Nessie over to a corner where Jacob wouldn't be able hear. "So, who did Seth imprint on?" I asked her in a whisper. Now that I had her cornered she couldn't avoid my questions any longer. "Um......Belle, trust me you don't want to know" She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't have any reason to get mad at Seth. I mean I didn't care who he imprinted on. "Come on just tell me" I pleaded. "You'll find out soon enough." she told me "I mean its not like he can keep it a secret.". That's right, I just have to see who he is following around all the time, Duh I was so stupid.

Nessie must have guessed what I was thinking because she gave me a smile, and it made me feel stupid. And as if someone answered a prayer I was about to give, Seth walked through the door. He said hi and we nodded back. Nessie gave me the mischievous smile again and went to sit down by Jacob. I sat across from her, by Seth.I felt as if I was part of a joke I didn't know about. I decided a that I should just ask Seth who he imprinted on. So I did " Hey Seth I heard you imprinted." I told him, making sure to leave Renesmee out of it. He looked shocked that I knew. But I was even more shocked by his answer.

**A.N: Thank you for reading this far, I should have a new chapter out probably after Halloween.**


	5. Chapter 5:Shocked, and a little confused

**Chapter 5: Shocked, and a little confused.**

**A.N: Sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner, but I had a touch of the flu last week.**

I was very glad to be sitting down. I had kind of expected Seth to imprint on someone he wasn't supposed to. But me! I'd never had a boyfriend, they were all just friends. I was always the best friend and never the girlfriend. I was flattered but at the same time a little afraid. Nessie looked as if she was about to breakdown laughing, even Jacob looked as if he wanted to laugh. I broke the tension "Alright go ahead and laugh,I was so stupid for not already guessing.". And of course they started laughing, and I knew they were laughing at me.

As if I just remembered that Seth was still sitting right beside me, I turned and looked at him. He was smiling, but thankfully not laughing. His eyes betrayed him of being anxious, and I wondered why. Well Duh, he was waiting for my reply, of course he was anxious. I swallowed as I felt heat rise to my face, I hoped I wasn't blushing. What was I supposed to say 'That's nice thanks for imprinting on me?' Ugh. How about ' Sorry you imprinted on me', or 'I'm sure you could have done a lot better'. But what would be the point?. He was already in love with me, and there was nothing we could do about it.

I smiled, while trying to think of something better to say. Here I was in Twilight world, a chance girls would kill for, and all I could do was smile?

"Are you mad at me?" Seth asked. Oh gosh,now he's sad. "NO,no its not that." I assured him. "I just don't know what to say." I told the truth. Before I could say anymore Emmet burst into the room. "Baseball time." he said the magic word. The rest of the Cullens seem to appear in the living room instantly. I had to remember that Thunder storms might mean "Movie Night" to me, but it meant "Baseball" for the Cullens. Nessie tossed a rain coat at me "Come on Belle.".

It was like no sport I had ever witnessed, because I never got bored not even once. It was kinda hard to keep up with their pace, they moved extremely fast. Emmet hit the ball and they were off, running in all directions. Nessie took a break and came over to the log I was sitting on. "So what do you think?" she asked me. "I think that this is the most exciting game of baseball I've ever seen."I told her. It was the truth, I mean sitting at my cousin's game for two hours while he struck out wasn't very fun. "Not the game silly, Seth." She chided me. To be honest I didn't really want to mess with any of the love stuff. "Umm...... I guess it is okay."What was I supposed to say? Nessie looked kinda worried "You know Belle, you could just spend some time with him." She told me "Get to know him, and you would probably like him.". Liking him wasn't the problem, it was the fact that this was all a dream............Wait if this is all a dream I can do anything I want to. And if I get into trouble I just have to wake up. "Yeah I could get to know him." I replied.

Later that evening after the game, Nessie talked us into watching a movie. She tricked me into sitting by Seth. Then she picked out a really long movie, probably to make me sleepy. I knew her plan though, and I was determined to disappoint her. I stayed awake, and thus didn't need to lean my head on Seth's shoulder. After the movie I glanced out the window only to see that it was dark. I really needed to get home. I wondered if you could still be grounded in your dreams? I said good bye to the Cullens and promised Nessie I would come back tomorrow (if I wasn't grounded). Seth offered to walk me home, and gladly I accepted. I didn't really want to walk home in the dark all alone.

We walked in silence, until we came to my house. I knew I would definitely be grounded if I showed up with him. "Thanks for walking me home, and I'll see you tomorrow if I'm not grounded." I said. He nodded and walked away. I held my breath as I opened the door.

Surprisingly enough my parents didn't ground me, but seemed happy that I was out with friends. My little brother was on the computer playing some game, my little sister was playing dolls, and my older brother was reading on his bed. It seemed so much like real life, and it could have been to anyone but me.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to know you

Chapter 6: Getting to know you.

**A.N:Please remember your reviews mean a lot to me.**

Sleep didn't come quickly like the night before. I lay awake, but tried to sleep. I was waiting eagerly for the next day. The only draw back was Alice wanted to take us on a 'Girl's day out'. And that meant I would probably be in the same car as Bella. I took it that Bella didn't really like me, and she definitely didn't like me hanging out with Renesmee. Edward on the other hand, thought it was great for Nessie to have a friend closer to her own age. I really wanted to spend some time with Seth but, Alice had other plans. I fell asleep while thinking about Seth, and how I didn't want this dream to end.

In the morning I told my parents about my plans for the day so that they wouldn't worry if I was a little late. My little sister wanted to go also. She pointed out how it was a 'Girl's day out', and how she was a girl so that she should be able to go. I tried to explain to her how I was the only one invited, and that she couldn't come because she wasn't. After about five minutes of arguing I gave up. I did my school work and chores, I was about to head out the door when my little brother stopped me "Belle if you meet anyone my age will you tell them about me?" he asked me. The look in his eyes expressed how much he needed a friend. I promised him I would, then left.

The walk to their house seemed shorter today. It was probably because I had a lot on my mind. If I could I would try to get out of Alice's 'Girl's day out', but I doubt she would let me off that easy. I knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately. Jasper opened the door, he looked at me and hesitated before letting me in. I was just a little bit nervous around him, I was glad I wouldn't be unwrapping any presents. Nessie jumped down the stairs followed closely be Alice and Bella. Alice was pleading with Nessie about something, but I couldn't catch what they were saying until they got closer. "Renesmee please come with us!" Alice pleaded with her. "No, Belle and I are going to hang out at La Push." Nessie said in a determined manner. Alice was about to say something when Bella stopped her "Alice just let her go, we can do it some other time."Bella told her.

After Nessie and I had gotten well away from the house and Alice she asked "Belle do you dislike Seth?". I was shocked, did it look like I disliked him? "No, its only that I'm kinda scared." I confessed. She was about to answer when Jacob and Seth walked out of the trees in front of us.

After we made it to La Push, we were met by the twins Collin and Brady. They seemed excited about Seth having imprinted at me. They kept asking me all sorts of questions, and telling me embarrassing stories about Seth. I think I saw him blush once, but I wasn't sure. We stopped by Emily's for lunch, again she seemed happy to see me. The rest of the pack showed up for lunch. They guys seemed to look me over then congratulate Seth. Now that made me blush, I hoped it wasn't noticeable. Collin and Brady seem to take a particular interest in teasing me.

After lunch Jacob, Nessie, Seth, the twins, and I went for a walk by the shore. I loved the salt air, and the mountains. I was glad to leave the rest of the pack behind, if only Collin and Brady had stayed behind too. Seth also seemed relieved that we were out of the house. Seth noticed me looking at him, he smiled. It made me feel warm inside. Behind us the twins started singing "Belle and Seth sitting in a tree K-I-S..". Was as far as they got before Jacob (of all people), stopped them. I was glad he did too, I might have blushed. And that would have been the start of more jokes.

The twins left after about 15 minutes, probably because they couldn't make any more jokes without Jacob getting mad. I was glad to be rid of them, but not because I disliked them only because I was tired of their jokes. Nessie and Jacob were walking a ways ahead of us, probably to give us some privacy. I looked at his soft brown eyes wondering if he could ever be mean. And to my horror his sister Leah showed up. Being an older sister myself I thought she should be glad for him. Well that is if she liked me.

**A.N: Next chapter Belle meets Leah. **


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Surprise

**Chapter 7: Big Sisters**

**A.N. I'd like to thank all my readers, for reading and reviewing.**

Leah looked me up and down. I wasn't wearing anything inappropriate or too showy. "So you're Belle?".She asked but it sounded accusatory. "Yes that is me." I answered. I couldn't read her face . It was like she was almost pleased with me. Or maybe it was just a touch of a mocking smile. It only made me more confused the longer I thought about it. And she seemed to be enjoying my frustration. Seth on the other hand seemed to become angry the longer Leah looked at me. I tried to calm him down. While still looking at Leah I found his hand and I gave it a comforting squeeze. Just to let him know I wasn't scared of her. He looked at me quizzically, I gave him a smile. Which shocked Leah but only for moment. But that was enough for me to quickly regain confidence. "And you must be Leah." I said "I would recognize you anywhere from Seth's description.". Even though Seth had never said anything about her.

Nessie must have noticed that Leah showed up, because she and Jacob came back. I was glad for a little more support, not that Seth wasn't enough. "Leah, it seems you've already met Belle"Nessie said in a cautious tone. Nessie most have seen the obvious tension between Leah and me. Leah suddenly lightened up,and put on a smile. She turned back to me and said "I guess Seth really didn't have any choice, but he could have done worse."it was almost a complement. And I guess that would be the closest I would come to one from her also. Leah left, I guess she could only bully two people at a time.

We turned around and started back, and again Nessie and Jacob walk so far ahead of Seth and me that we could barely see them. The uneasiness between Seth and me seemed to have melted away after our encounter with Leah. Not that I really blamed her for being over protective. Seth was a really sweet guy, not to mention really hot too. I sighed, why did this have to be a dream?

Seth stopped, he seemed to be watching me."Whats wrong?" I asked. He shifted nervously "I just can't stand to think, that you hate me.". His eyes looked so sad, that I almost choked. "Just tell the truth, I can take it." he seemed so brave because with one word I could crush his heart. I walked back towards him,I had to find some way to prove to him I didn't hate him. What could I do? I was standing right in front of him now. He looked at me with sad eyes that could have mirrored his heart. "No I don't hate you,and I never did." I told him calmly. I saw immediate relief sweep over him, but he was waiting for something more. "And it makes me sad that you ever thought that." I told him. He smiled and laughed, and I knew everything would be alright.

But suddenly he picked me up and kissed me. I felt like a doll in his arms, so helpless but at the same time safe. My head started to spin,and he let me down. I didn't want him to put me down, I know I should have but I didn't. There was just something about the safety that I felt in his arms. I wanted to go back to that feeling,to be held once more. But I just stood there in front of him, still kinda shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." he apologized. Some part of me (probably the immature part) wanted to tell him to do it again. But I knew it would only complicate matters even more.

We caught up to Nessie and Jacob, and we both stayed quite for the rest of the day. I walked home, thinking about that kiss. I had never been kissed like that before. When I got home my parents noticed something odd about me (probably thought I was getting sick), and sent me to bed early. My little sister wasn't going to be sleeping in my room tonight because my parents thought I was getting sick. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling,and it was white and I was now bored. I couldn't fall asleep even if I had tried. I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Someone knocked on my window, and thinking it was Nessie I went to open my shades. To my surprise it was Seth, and suddenly I felt embarrassed about being in my pajamas. He smiled shyly,and waved. I opened the window,"Seth what are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper. "I just wanted to talk to you,and say I'm sorry about what happened earlier." he told me. I smiled at his concern and said "I'll see you tomorrow,Seth.". He smiled and dashed away into the woods. And then I could finally sleep in peace.


	8. Chapter 8:Babysitters

**Chapter 8: Babysitters **

**A.N. I was thinking about adding in a new character. Or should I just make up a new story?**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, it was a really deep sleep. After breakfast, chores, and school work I convinced my parents I wasn't sick so I could go see my friends. They said it was fine except that I needed to take me little brother and sister with me, because they were taking Keane shopping. Don't take me wrong, Keane needed new clothes. After thinking over my options, I agreed to take them with me. So with my little siblings I headed down the road to the Cullen's house.

"How much farther is it" Shari asked me. "About ten minutes ahead."I replied. She complained about being tired. So I offered her a piggy-back ride for the rest of the way. Zack kept asking questions about what type of people they were, and if they would have any food. I just looked at them. And thought about our appearances.  
Shari had blond hair and blue eyes just like our Mother, and Zack had brown hair and green eyes. Keane had dark brown hair and brown eyes, just like our Father. And I had light brown hair with natural gold highlights, and eyes my were blue-green that faded to green-brown in the middle. I was just thinking about that when Seth came up behind us.

I introduced him to Zack and Shari, they seemed to like him. He offered to carry Shari for me, and before I could answer Shari did "Yeah that would be good, Belle needs a break.". She probably wanted Seth to give her attention. Zack started asking him all sorts of questions, most of which he couldn't answer. I smiled trying not to laugh, as I watched him with Zack and Shari. It made the time go much quicker, and before I knew it we were at the Cullen's.

When we got inside, Nessie told me that Alice and Jasper would be gone for the day. That made me feel better about bringing my little siblings with me. Over on the couch Rosalie, Esme, and Emmet were watching the news. Rosalie looked over at me, then her eyes wandered over to Shari and Zack. It was almost as if she had a lump in her throat, Emmet looked over as well. He looked at Rosalie then at the kids, he inhaled sharply. Rosalie came over to where the kids and I were standing and introduced herself. Shari made friends with her right away, and Rosalie promised Shari she would play house with her later. Zack and Emmet, decided they were going to go fishing. But only if it was alright with me, I gave him the thumbs up. And just like that they were in the garage, and Emmet was showing Zack all the fishing poles and lures he had bought last week. I asked Shari if she would be okay here without me. I already knew she would, because of the way Esme and Rosalie were fawning over her. She told me she would be,and told me that I could be gone as long as I wanted. Carlisle came down out of his study to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw Esme and Rosalie with Shari he sighed, and looked at me. I gave him a shrug and a smile. Then I left with Seth and Nessie.

Later Jacob caught up with us,and suggested we head into town. I had to pick up lunch from the store anyway, so I agreed. The town was small, so it was easy to find a grocery store. Seth and Jacob decided to wait outside while Nessie and I went in. While I was trying to make up my mind on what to make for lunch, Nessie asked "So, Seth kissed you?". "And you need to know why?" I countered with another question. But she still got me "Because I'm your friend, and I need to know who to beat up."she told me.  
I looked at her quizzically "That was a joke, right?"I asked, as I picked up some cans of tomato soup. She looked at me and smiled "Of course it was silly." she said. I picked up a loaf of bread and some cheese, I was going to make tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches. I headed towards the check out, and snatched a brownie mix at the last second. Nessie offered to pay because we were her guests. Well she more like threatened me, so I let her pay.

We were walking back to the house, when Collin and Brady decided to join us. My little brother was almost their age but not quite, but he was mature. I had an idea "Hey guys" I got Collin and Brady's attention "Did you know I have a little brother about you age?" I asked.

After we got back to the house, and I started making lunch. Nessie asked me what it was like to have siblings, "Kinda annoying, sometimes sweet and helpful. And then there is all that sibling rivalry" I told her as I put another sandwich on the skillet. I felt sad for Nessie, because she didn't have any siblings. I couldn't even imagine what life would be like without mine.

"Hey Belle, when is your little brother going to be back?" Brady asked me. "Umm........ I don't really know" I answered "Probably when ever he gets tired of fishing." Emmet would probably bring Zack home for lunch. I looked at the brownie mix, Shari would probably want to make it with Rosalie. Nessie started heating up the tomato soup. Jacob and Seth were talking (about lord knows what) but what ever they were talking about, made Seth blush while Jacob laughed.

Emmet had good timing, because he and Zack walked in the door as I was setting the table. "Belle I caught 4 fish" Zack told me excitedly, then he frowned and said "But Emmet caught 20."  
I told Shari and him to go wash their hands, and sit down at the table. Jacob, Seth, and the twins decided to join us for lunch also. So I made a few more sandwiches, and set a more places at the table. And I knew that we would have an interesting lunch.

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I was at my Grandparents house without a computer.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Jokes

**Chapter 9: Jokes**

When everyone had sat down, I brought the soup around. Giving everyone even servings, well except for Shari. On one end of the table sat Brady, Collin, Zack, and Jacob. And on the other Shari, Seth, Nessie, and of course me. The twins seemed to like Zack. Zack made a few jokes, and the twins nearly fell out of their seats with laughter. I sat down at the table, and Nessie picked up a grilled cheese and sniffed it. She took a little bite, and chewed it thoughtfully. She smiled and began eating the rest of it quickly. I guess the rest of us were very hungry also, because we seemed more intent on stuffing our faces then making conversation. "I don't usually like food, but this is really good" Nessie said with her mouth full. The tomato soup made Shari look like a vampire, as some dripped down the side of her mouth. We all laughed at Shari, and she laughed too. Then the twins and Zack, made soup drip down the sides of their mouths also.

We were all having fun, when Edward and Bella walked in. The laughter stopped, the twins wiped the soup off their faces. Nessie got up and introduced them, only not as her parents but as her cousins. Then she introduced Shari and Zack, Bella looked at me sharply. I got up and started clearing off the table. Rosalie took Shari into the kitchen to make brownies, and the twins took Zack outside. Seth helped me with the dishes, he didn't seem shaken at Bella's arrival like the rest of us. Nessie and Jacob stayed in the dining room with Edward and Bella. I knew Bella didn't like me very much, but she seemed colder then usual. Edward didn't look happy either. Nessie came into the kitchen to talk to me. "Belle you need to leave, and quickly." she told me. Something was very wrong. "Seth, you take Belle and the kids home." she told him "Jacob went to go get Zack and the twins."

Emmet drove us home. And all he would tell me was "We have some unexpected guests". I guess he meant some vampires from out of town. And that would explain why he made the Seth and the twins stay with us. I unlocked the front door, and brought them inside. My parents wouldn't be home until at least 8:00. Collin and Brady followed Zack to his room. But Shari stayed behind "Belle, when are we going to see Rosalie again?"she asked me. The truth was I didn't know when she was going to get to see Rosalie again. "I don't know Shari" I told her "Why don't you go play with your dolls". Shari smiled and asked " Do you think Brady will play dolls with me?". I almost laughed "If you ask nicely he might." Then she ran off to go get Brady. A little later I saw Shari take Brady by the hand and lead him from Zack's room to hers. It was all too cute.

I turned and SMACK! Seth had been standing right behind me the whole time. "Are you okay?" he asked me. He sounded really concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." I said while rubbing my nose. It was like walking into a brick wall. I sat down on the couch, and picked up my favorite book. And I looked up at Seth again, I couldn't ignore him. He sat down beside me, so unwillingly I put down the book. "You guys going to have to leave before my parents get here." I told him. He nodded then said "We can't leave entirely because Emmet said to watch you." I started to protest then he said "But we can watch you from outside." Sitting this close to him made me feel a bit uncomfortable. So I got up to make some tea. I tried to offer him some, but he said he wasn't thirsty.

It was two hours before my parents got home. And I barely got Seth, Collin, and Brady out of the house before my parents walked in the door. I told Shari and Zack that they shouldn't tell Mom and Dad about Seth and the twins. Or Mom and Dad might not let us go over to the Cullen's again. And they agreed not to say anything about the boys. But they did tell them about how much fun they had with Rosalie and Emmet. Zack told Dad about how many fish he caught ( the numbers only went up by 5). And Shari told Mom about playing house with Rosalie. When Shari got done talking Mom walked over to me and said "It sounds like they had fun!". She smiled and opened one of the bags she was carrying. Inside was what looked like a key-lime pie ( which of course was my favorite). Mom dished it up, and I thought about how I really didn't want this dream to end.

We all went to bed happy that night, with our bellies filled with pie. Shari must have been exhausted from playing with Brady because she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I couldn't sleep, even if my little sister could. Perhaps it was the pie, I thought to myself. Even though I knew the truth, I still tried to hide it. I wanted to see him again, and I was worried about Nessie. As if some light had just illuminated that thought, I knew who the unexpected guests were.  
How could I have been so stupid. It had to be the Volturi, coming to check on Nessie. No wonder they wanted us gone so quickly, and that is probably why they had Seth and the twins stay with us. Oh yeah Seth was still outside. I wonder if he turned into a wolf because it was so cold outside?

I opened the window and looked outside, hoping to see Seth in his wolf form. But to my great disappointment I couldn't see him. Shari would catch cold if I kept the window open any longer, so unwillingly I shut it. I went straight to my closet and pulled out my coat. I was going to see him as a wolf. I put on my coat and slippers, and slipped out my window. Luckily there wasn't a screen on my window. I shut the window softly hoping Shari wouldn't awake. Then I turned to face the dark forest.

**A.N. Next chapter Belle finds Seth, but what will she do once she sees him?**


	10. Chapter 10: Cloudy Moon

**Chapter 10: Cloudy Moon**

It was colder then I had expected it to be, if I knew it was going to be this cold I might not have left my room. I could turn back now, but my curiosity was too strong. Seth would probably be mad at me for coming out when it was so cold. But I didn't care. I thought I heard something in the bushes to my left. I turned to my left, and controlling my urge to kick the bushes I pushed them aside.

There was nothing there, I was sure I heard something. I spun to face the forest again. It was so creepy, it looked fine in the light. But it could be an unforgiving maze at night. I hugged myself to keep warm, it seemed to be getting colder by the minute. But I still did not give up my "Quest to find Seth the Wolf". I laughed,I made it sound like an actual adventure. Then it struck me, Seth must have already seen me. I mean he was supposed to be keeping watch, which meant that all I had to do to see him was to call for him. Ugh why didn't I think of that before? So very softly I called "Seth, where are you?". And of course (almost mockingly) he came out from the forest. But to my great disappointment, he was in human form.

I looked behind him, half expecting Collin and Brady to be there. As if he knew what I was looking for he said "I sent the Twins home to get some rest.". Alright now what was I going to do. Was I going to ask him to change? That would be great "Hey Seth the only reason I came out here was to see you as a wolf" that would make him really like me. So I said the first thing that popped into my mind "Sure is cold out here". Great, that was the intelligent conversation I came up with. He shrugged, then I remembered he didn't really feel any cold. It was so unfair, he could stand stand out here all night and not feel a thing, yet I was freezing my butt off. My instinct was to huddle close to him for warmth, but I know that would make things weird.

My teeth must have been audibly chattering, because he moved closer to me. Almost as if he wanted to hold me. Well of course he did, he imprinted on me so he wanted to make it all better. I smiled, he was really sweet. If I had a cold heart, he would be the only one able to warm it. He smiled back, and I almost forgot about the cold while I stared into his soft brown eyes. Suddenly I wanted to be in his arms. Obviously he wanted to hold me. In his arms I felt safe, warm, and above all loved. It was a really good feeling. And best of all, he was completely satisfied just to hold me. I blushed, what was I doing? And how could I forget my main objective? I still had to see him as a wolf, but how was I going to get him to do it? I decided that I was just going to use the old stand by. I was just going to ask him, plain and simple. "Um....Seth" I said, trying to make my voice as sweet as possible."I was wondering what you look like as a wolf."  
He blinked, then said " I'm a sandy brown color, and I look like a big wolf."  
Not exactly what I wanted, so I tried plan B. "Could you show me?" I asked sweetly. He smiled, he probably wanted a reason to show off.

He let go of me, and ran into the forest. I waited for what seemed hours, but was really just a couple minutes. When he came out, I had to squint. It was cloudy so there wasn't much light to see by, but I could make out his features. He walked towards me, and when he was right beside me. Lick! Yuck, right up the left side of my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

His fur looked soft, I wonder if I can touch it. I just meant to pat him, but before I knew it I started scratching his ears and petting him. I stopped myself, I was treating him just like a dog. That wasn't right, he wasn't a dog. He was human, well not right now. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He looked up at me, to see why I had stopped. He could tell I was confused. He ran back into the forest before I could stop him. He came out a few minutes later in human form. At least I knew how to treat humans. He smiled mischievously at me. "I should probably get back to bed." I told him, it was the truth. He nodded, but seemed as if he was waiting for something. He stepped closer to me, till we had about a foot left between us.

Why did I just stand there, he was a teenage boy for crying out loud. I knew I should move, but my feet seemed to be glued to the ground. He leaned in, and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss. Almost as if he was afraid I would break. I felt dizzy, and I stumbled back over to my window. It took me a while to get in, but I eventually made it. I turned to see him standing right outside my window. "See you tomorrow" I murmured. He nodded, and that nodding was starting to get on my nerves. Couldn't he just answer, instead of nodding all the time? "Good night" he said before he ran into the forest again.

I stared at the ceiling, trying to remind myself it was only a dream. But now it seemed so real, my emotions were so real. How could it be a dream? But I was certain about one thing, I didn't want it to end.

**A.N. Next chapter, Belle wakes up from her day dream. Will she find a way back? Especially when everything was just getting interesting.**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Happening

**Chapter 11: Not Happening**

I awoke to the sun shining straight at my face. Funny, I was sure I closed the shades after climbing back through the window. I looked down, my head was resting on an algebra book. Wait! An Algebra Book! I lifted my head up all the way. I was sitting at the table. I looked outside, and to my horror instead of pine there were walnut trees. I was back home, I left the day dream. I looked at the clock. It wasn't even noon yet. Like a wave it hit me, a great since of loss and relief. I wanted to go back, but it felt so good to be back in the real world where everything made since. I had lost Nessie and Seth, but gained back my old friends. I looked down at my algebra, might as well get it over with.

After I had finished my school work,I went to my room. I had wanted to call my friends, but they wouldn't be home from school yet. But that was probably for the best, they would probably think I was crazy anyway. Heck, I was starting to think I was crazy. "No!" I said aloud, I wasn't going crazy. It was a dream, better yet a daydream. Oh I was going to miss them, the Twilight characters. I picked up Breaking Dawn off my night stand. I held it close, I wanted to go back. What would happen to Nessie? Would Seth miss me? No of course not it was MY daydream. Nothing would happen without me there, right? I came up with plan. Tomorrow I would try to get back, but it would do me good to stay in the real world for a while. I came out of my room to do my chores.

My Mother must have noticed that I wasn't feeling normal. So she took me out to lunch. It felt good to be out in the city again, instead of little Forks. I felt a aching pain whenever I thought of Forks. Tomorrow I reminded myself, I'll try tomorrow. I tried to enjoy being with my Mother for the rest of the day.

I didn't know a day could be so long. It seemed to take forever to get home. Zack kept asking me to play a board game with him. After about 15 minutes of constant begging I gave in. I wasn't really focused on the game, and I didn't even notice when I won. Then came Shari, she wanted me to cut out all the paper dolls she drew. It was a painfully tedious job, but at least it kept my mind off of other things. I almost jumped for joy when Mother announced it was dinner time.

After dinner, I gladly did the dishes. And was dismayed when my father brought back a movie for us to watch. Usually I liked long movies, but tonight I just wanted to go to sleep so I could daydream tomorrow. But I didn't complain, I sat through the whole thing quietly. And rushed off to bed as soon as I could. I didn't even think about being too excited to sleep. But there I was staring at the ceiling, yet again willingly myself to sleep. This was the first time I really looked at the ceiling and saw it. All the other times I just used its whiteness to act as a canvas for my thoughts. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep. I missed my friends, and I started to wonder if I should go back.

I was starting to get obsessed about going back. This could become seriously unhealthy for my mind. What if I decided to stay there until I died. It had been days in that world, and only a few seconds in mine. Kinda like in Narnia, except it was taking place in my mind. Or was it? Thinking so much about it started to give me a headache. I had to go back, if only to say goodbye. The words "Only to say goodbye" floated around in my head as I fell asleep.

**A.N. Short chapter, but it does bring up a lot of good points. Will Belle forsake the real world for one of Twilight?**


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Back

**Chapter 12: Coming Back**

My head was spinning, it felt like I was falling. And where I landed was my bed. "That was a strange dream." I thought to myself. I got out of bed and dressed, then opened my shades. My movements were mechanical, I hardly noticed the room around me. I was focused on how I was supposed to get myself to daydream. I ate breakfast quickly, and didn't even notice that it was oatmeal (which I absolutely hated). Algebra wasn't as hard as it had been yesterday.

When I got done with me home work I sighed. Oh $%#!, I did my home work without falling asleep like last time. I felt like smacking myself, how could I forget? I started to feel very depressed, so I told my Mother I was going for a walk. "Okay have fun!" was her reply. Which confused me, till I stepped out side.

I took in a deep breath of salt air. Wait salt air! I looked around, there were pine trees! I was back, wait when did I come here? It must have been while I was sleeping. No wonder I had that strange dream. I could be here for years and when I got done, it'll be morning. I smiled at the thought of staying here. No matter how much I told myself I couldn't stay, I still knew the truth. I could stay here for as long as I wanted, and almost nothing would change back in the real world. In fact now that I thought about it I didn't really know how to get back. I just went to sleep one night and then I was in the real world again. But I had gone to sleep a couple times and not woken up in the real world. "Well I'll just stay here until I wake up" I thought cheerfully "I really don't have any choice.". I frowned I didn't like being trapped somewhere (even if it was like heaven). But I was glad to be back anyway.

I was on my way to Nessie's when I remembered about the Volturi. I wonder if they're still there? After about two minutes of considering my chances of survival if they were still there. I decided to go to La Push instead, with a whole bunch of werewolves around I would be safer. Maybe they would tease me a lot, but that was an okay price for safety. Besides Seth would be there, that was a reward in and of itself.

It was a long walk to La Push, but at least it gave me some exercise. The first person I met was Leah. I was glad Seth wasn't here because he always seemed to get mad at Leah when she was around me. "So, now you're coming here uninvited?" she asked making it sound like more of a accusation then a question. "Yeah, so?" I said while shrugging. That startled her. I guess she hadn't seen people hold their ground against her. " I know you're protective of your little brother." I told her calmly. "But Seth can handle himself." Her face softened. "Seth is still asleep, but you can and have some tea." I was a little shocked by her sudden act of kindness. " Sure, it is really cold out here." I said.

The house was small, and warm (and for that I was thankful). The house was also surprisingly neat for its size (probably Leah's hard work). She put the kettle on for tea, then came back to the table and sat down. "You are worried about the Volturi aren't you?" she said "That is why you came over here?". I nodded. "I pretty sure Nessie will come and find me when they leave." I said. "Yeah, probably." she agreed. There was an awkward silence, until a high pitched whistle came from the kitchen. Leah ran and turned off the kettle. "Do you want Orange spice, or Peppermint tea?" she asked. "Peppermint." I answered, it just seemed right for the season.

Leah came back with two steaming cups of tea. She gave one to me, then sat down. "What is your favorite color?" Leah asked me."Green, I guess" I answered. But confused I asked "Why did you want to know?"."Because Seth is dating you, and I need to know so I can help him with these type of things....."  
"Whoa hold on a minute." I stopped her "Who told you we were dating?".  
She looked puzzled then asked " Well aren't you?". "No!" then after a second I said "I don't think so." Then Seth walked in.

He was wear simple pajama pants, and no shirt. I blushed, I didn't think we had been talking loud enough to wake him. He turned and looked at me. His hair was a mess, and his eyes made him look like he was still half asleep. "Go back to sleep." Leah said in a motherly voice. "I'm not tired any more." he said. "Well then go put on some clothes, can't you see you're making our guest nervous". Leah said in a harsh tone. And I blushed even more, "Maybe I should come back later." I said shyly. "No!" Seth said, then he turned to Leah and said "I'll go put some clothes on." He left the room."Sorry about that." Leah said shaking her head.

Leah and I finished our conversation while Seth made himself some eggs. Nessie walked in the front door, followed closely by Jacob. "There you are!" Nessie exclaimed "I've been looking all over for you." She gave me a hug, then turned to Leah and gave her one too. "So Nessie, was it the Volturi?" She looked at and asked "How did you know about them?". I was at a loss for words, what did I tell her? Any lie could easily be found out. Oh wait, Leah said something about them. "Leah told me." I said.

**A.N. Please review. Your reviews keep me motivated to write new chapters quickly. **


	13. Chapter 13: Girl's Day Out

**Chapter 13: Girls Day Out**

"Okay." Nessie said "Yeah, it was them, but they're gone now". I felt relief wash over me. "And" Nessie said "Alice wants to take us on a girls day out.". I groaned, I never really liked shopping. I looked at Nessie, and she gave me her Bambi eyes. "Fine." I said. The worst thing that could happen is that they would make me try on everything. Jacob tapped Nessie's shoulder, and if just remembering something she said "Oh yeah, Jacob and Seth can come too".

I went back home to get my purse and to tell my Mother where I was going. I also told my Mother about who was going. "So who is Jacob?" my mother asked with a smile. I smiled right back and said "He is Nessie's boyfriend." My mother looked a little down "Well then, who is Seth?". Ugh, how was I supposed to explain this. "He is a friend." I said finally. She gave me that 'Is he really just a friend look' and said "Go have fun kiddo."

It was just a little tight in the car, but Seth and Jacob didn't mind. Alice seemed to be her bubbly self, almost as if the Volturi never even showed up. I couldn't help but feel a little happy about Bella not wanting to come. I had nothing against Bella personally, but she didn't like me and that was clear. So instead of Bella coming Rosalie did. Rosalie didn't have a problem with me. And ever since I brought Sophie over she seemed even nicer.

Rosalie said it took us nearly a hour to get to the city. But because Nessie and I talked the whole way, it didn't even seem to take 30 minutes. The first store we pulled up to, looked very expensive. Nessie pulled me over to the casual section. She picked out a hot pink t-shirt, leggings and a mini skirt. Then she looked at me. "There's no way I'm trying that on" I told her. She shrugged "This is for me anyway" she said "But now that you mention it, we should find you something to try on." I groaned, but it turned out to be not so bad. She picked out the same thing, only with a green t-shirt. We came out of the dressing rooms looking like twins (except I was a little bit taller).

I guess shopping wasn't all that bad. But we came to a abrupt stop when my stomach growled. "Belle if you were hungry why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie scolded me. Jacob and Seth came and stood behind me. "Its okay Seth and I were about to go get something to eat anyways." Jacob said "We can take her to get something to eat while you continue shopping." Rosalie raised her eyebrows and looked at me questioningly "What do you want?" she asked. I knew it would be best if I just went with them "I'll go get something to eat." I said. Seth smiled and Nessie told me to hurry back, then returned to shopping.

Jacob (to my surprise) lead us to a deli, I was expecting fast food. The sandwiches there looked extremely tasty,and they ranged from $1.50 to $3.75. I picked out a chicken curry on a croissant. Next would be the drinks, I got water. After we paid, we went to sit outside. The deli had a patio set up out front, and that is where we decided to eat.

There wasn't must conversation because we were so hungry. We scarfed down our food, only stopping to wash it down with our drinks. The sandwich tasted as good as it looked, and the water was......water.

When I got down I dropped the plastic wrapping into the trash can. I turned back towards the table I had been sitting at. And for the first time noticed the beautiful view the patio had of the ocean. The sun looked like it was sitting on the water, and gave it a warm orange glow. How could this be a daydream, when it was so beautiful? An answer popped into my mind "What if this is some sort of alternate reality ?" I thought. What if I found my own Narnia? Well if I did, I was certainly going to enjoy it. Then I walked back to the table and sat down.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.**


	14. Chapter 14: The End of a Long Day

**Chapter 14: The End of a Long Day.**

We met up with Nessie,Alice and Rosalie. I had just been refueled, and was ready to shop. But since Rosalie decided it was getting late, we had to go. I was surprised at myself when I realized what I had thought. I never liked shopping, and here I was wanting too. I shook my head, I was really letting myself go.

It was dark when I got home, and Zack was setting the table for dinner. It smelled too good, almost like ham. It couldn't be ham, we only have ham on holidays. I went into the kitchen, to see what was cooking. Mom had just put whatever she was cooking back in the oven, so I didn't have time to see what it was. "So....What is for dinner?" I asked my mom. Without looking up from the stove she answered "Oh just some ham and cranberry sauce." I could tell she was smiling, cranberry sauce was my favorite.

After a wonderful dinner, I helped clean up, then I went to my room. I picked up my favorite book, sat down on my bed and started reading. Out of pure impulse I put down my book and walked over to my bookshelf where I kept the Twilight Saga. But to my surprise it wasn't there. "Well, maybe it fell behind the bookshelf" I thought. No it wasn't there either, surely it didn't just disappear. Wait, Keane was always stealing my books and hiding them.

By the time I found Keane, I was so irritated that I practically yelled at him. "Where are the Twilight books?" He just stared at me, "What do you mean Twilight books?" he asked. I stared hard into his eyes trying to tell whether he was lying or not. But no matter how long I looked into them the answer was still the same, he really didn't have any idea what I was talking about. I sighed "Never mind" I said depressed. If he didn't take the books, and he doesn't even know about them. Maybe in this world they don't exist. That would mean that if I ever tried to tell someone the truth, I wouldn't have any evidence to back it up. Feeling very alone and slightly scared, I went to bed. Despite my dilemma, I slept quite peacefully.

It was the cold air that woke me up. It felt as if someone had opened a window. I groaned, I didn't want to leave my warm bed to go and close it. But the cold would leak through my door, and make the rest of the house cold. Then I'd get yelled at for being to lazy to close my window. So I got up and walked over to the window. I didn't bother turning on a light, even though I probably should have. Because as soon as I shut the window and pulled down the shades, it was pitch black.

I had a lot more trouble trying to find my way back to my bed without the moon light that came from the open window. I managed to scramble back to my bed in the dark with only minor injuries. I snuggled down inside my covers, desperately trying to go back to sleep. As I stretched out my legs, my feet hit something hard. I pushed on it, but it didn't budge. Then it moved, which really freaked me out. I turned on my reading light as quickly as I could.

And there, sitting on my bed was Renesmee. She smiled at me and said "So what do you want to talk about?"

**A.N. I'd like to apologize to everyone, for taking so long to get this chapter out. I've had a lot going on for instance My Mother's, Father's, Little Brother's, and best friends birthdays are all in the first half of January. My Hamster "Talkeetna" also died a couple weeks ago. So as you can see I've been up to my neck in events. So I humbly say sorry for everyone who has waited.**


	15. Chapter 15: Double Date

**Chapter 15: Double Date**

I started giggling uncontrollably. I can't believe that she came all the way over here in her pajamas, just to ask me what I wanted to talk about! "What's so funny?" she asked innocently. Trying to control my giggling I answered "You!". I could tell by the way she looked at me she still didn't get it. It took a few deep breaths, before I was able to get myself under control. "You came all the way over here in your P.J.'s to ask me what I wanted to talk about.". "And what's so funny about that?" she asked quite seriously. Which made me want to start giggling again. "I'm sorry, it's just that I get 'Slap Happy' when it's this late." I told her. "Hmmmm" she said thoughtfully.

We ended up talking about boys. I told her I felt kinda sorry for Seth, because he didn't really have choice about liking me. "It's not your fault" Nessie reassured me. "It's kinda natural for them, so it would be worse if he never imprinted." I couldn't disagree with her logic. It probably would have been worse if he never imprinted, because almost all of the pack were already imprinted. "So how have things been with you and Jacob?" I said trying to change the subject. "Alright... I guess." she said sounding a little disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed "It's just that........". She left it hanging. "It's just?.." I urged her on. "It's that he keeps treating me like I'm six years old." I suppressed the urge to smile "Well......It's kinda understandable." I told her. She looked at me questioningly. "I mean technically you're not even that old." I told her. At that we both started laughing. Nessie held up her hand "Wait.....Wait... You know what we should do?" She asked. "No I don't." I said having no idea what she was going to propose. "We should double date!" She said giggling. "You know, Me, Jacob, You and Seth!". Then she hopped off the bed, and was about out the window when she said "I'll pick you up at 2:00." And she was gone.

The next morning I got up and did my chores as usual. I couldn't tell if Nessie had been joking about the double date or not. I mean it was pretty late, and we were giggling a lot. Ugh, but knowing Nessie she probably was serious, and would be here in..... (I looked at the clock) 30 minutes. Oh Crap, 30 minutes and I forgot to tell my Mother.

I did my best to get ready, and was surprised it didn't take me very long. Now came the hard part, telling my Mother I was going on a date. I guess it wasn't really that big of a deal, it was a double date after all. Surely my Mother would understand.

But it wasn't my Mother I should have been worried about. It turned out she completely understood, and in fact she wanted me to go. But it was my older brother who was curious. He kept asking me questions about Seth. Was he (in my opinion) good looking? Did he have any crazy ex-girlfriends? Was he a nice guy? And the last question, was he pressuring me into anything? My answers were as follows, Yes, No, Yes, and No. And by the time I got done with his questions, my ride had arrived.

Jacob was driving because he was the only one old enough, and Nessie was sitting in on the passenger side. Which left me to sit in the back with Seth. The front seat felt a million miles away. It was almost like being alone, except for the fact Nessie was chattering to Jacob. I was happy to be out of the house, but I still didn't know where we were going. "Ummmm.... Nessie" I said tapping her on the shoulder. "Yeah Belle?" she said turning to face me. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked shyly. " The movie theater, silly" she told me, then she turned back and started talking to Jacob.

It was a two hour drive, but I didn't mind. Seth and I talked about whatever we could find common ground on. I still didn't know what movie we were going to, so I asked Seth if he knew. "I don't know, it's probably a action movie." I smiled, an action movie was good. We pulled up to the movie theater, it looked rather new.

Nessie insisted we go to the 3D viewing. But I didn't want to sit through the whole movie with a pair a scratchy glasses on, plus it did cost an extra $3. And with my summer job over I had to conserve my money. Plus it didn't start for another hour or so. I presented my complaints to Nessie, but she said that if we went to the 3D showing, we could use the time before to shop. She knew that I regretted not being able to shop longer yesterday. Ugh, why did she have to throw shopping into the mix? Wait!....What am I thinking I don't even like shopping (Or didn't until Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie took me shopping).

It must have been quite funny to watch me walk back and forth in front of the theater muttering to myself. Because Nessie and Jacob started laughing, Seth got all defensive, and I blushed.

**A.N. I promise to try to get the next chapter out ASAP.** **Thank you for reading, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: An Interesting Turn

**Chapter 16: An Interesting Turn.**

I gave up in the end, so we went shopping. I felt sorry for the guys, as Nessie and I dragged them from one shop to another. I tried not to laugh when Nessie would ask Jacob if something looked good on her. He would stammer around if he thought it didn't look good. But almost everything looked good on her. Luckily it didn't last for long, because we had to make it to the movie on time.

The movie was good except for the fact that there were a group of teenage girls who would yell encouragements at the main character. It was kinda funny watching Jacob and Seth wince every time the girls yelled (the down side of having really good hearing). But Nessie didn't seem to have any problems with the sound.

Once we were free from the theater and the sounds of excited girls. By popular demand (a.k.a. Jacob & Seth) we decided to go eat. Nessie and I both wanted to eat at a little bistro/ book shop. And we were pretty sure that Seth and Jacob would go anywhere there was food.

The food was okay, but we didn't find any books we wanted to get. Waiting at the cross walk I spied a poster fluttering by. I picked it up. It was for a traveling circus coming to town next week. I showed it to Nessie, and we both agreed we'd come see it next week. In the car on the way home I had time to look at the poster more closely with Seth. There were going to be a lot of acrobats and street performers, all wearing the same blue glittery body paint. "That must be there their trademark." Seth told me. I stared at him blankly. "The Blue body paint" he explained. "Oh, yeah you're probably right." I agreed. "I bet it's a pain to put on though."

I was glad to be home again. It's not that I don't like spending time with them, but they seem to have endless energy (and I don't). I told my parents I had already eaten. And went to lay down on my bed to think. I shouldn't stay here, I bet there's a catch. This world is what most teenage girls would kill for and here I was thinking that it was a curse in disguise. Was I Alice in Wonderland? Was my own mind trying to teach me some lesson? I wonder if I can call any of my friends in this world? Thinking about that I jumped out of bed and reached for my cellphone. I looked through my contacts, everyone was still there. I decided not to call anybody. It should be my own problem and not anybody else's, I would need to work things out on my own anyway.

Mornings aren't my favorite time a day, especially when your little sister decides it's time for you to wake up. When you sleep on the top bunk your head is closer to the main light, so when your little sister decides to switch it on.......... Well, lets just say the results are unpleasant. "Shari, turn off the light!" I yelled from under the covers. "But Mom said it's time for you to wake up." she said defiantly. I lifted the covers off my head and looked at the clock, and she was right. 9:30 the deadline to wake up, (boy do I love being home schooled). I jumped out of bed (which is actually a 5 foot drop, since I don't have a ladder). And got dressed, then went out to face the world/ family. I made myself some tea and toast for breakfast, I knew I really should have had some protein but I wasn't all that hungry. I got my school work out, determined to finish it quickly.

I was almost done when Zack asked me "Hey are you going to see Brady and Collin again?". I rolled my eyes "No Zack, I'm going to go see Nessie" I said "They just happened to be there last time." Zack made puppy-dog eyes at me and said "Can I come, they might be there again" then he added a really long "PLEASE!" to the end.

**A.N. Sorry about the writers block. I'm feeling really creative now though, so look forward to more chapters soon. The story is about to get a lot more exciting, so just hang on. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Relationship

**Chapter 17: Relationship**

If I wanted to avoid suspicion I would have to take Zack with me and he knew it. "Will you take me?" Zack asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes and said "Only if you ask Mom first." Zack needed friends, and Collin and Brady seemed to like him well enough.

Shari overheard Zack asking Mom about going with me, and decided she wanted to go also. I heard mom say "If it's alright with Belle". Shari ran to me "Can I go, please?" she asked. I sighed "If you hurry and get your shoes on." Then she ran off into the other room to get her shoes.

I forgot that it took nearly 30 minutes to walk to the Cullen's house. And once again I ended up giving Shari a piggy-back ride, and again Seth came to the rescue of my aching back. "Belle?" Shari asked "Is Seth your boyfriend?". I thought about how I should answer it. To be honest I didn't really know, we were always too embarrassed to talk about that sort of thing. "No, Shari." I said finally. "Well good." She said "Then he'll be my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes "I think he's a little old for you Shari." She grinned at me, and I grinned back, we just loved teasing Seth. Zack walked up to Seth and tried to console him "Don't worry they're not always like this".

We heard thunder off in the distance as we walked up the driveway. "Are Collin and Brady gonna be here?" Zack asked. "I don't know" I told him "Why don't you ask Seth.".

When we got to the Cullen's house, Seth called Collin and Brady. "They said they'll be right over" he told Zack. "Great, then we can all go fishing with Emmet!" Zack mused. I smiled, it had been a long time since I had seen Zack so enthusiastic about being outside. I wish the Zack in real life had friends like Collin & Brady. "Belle?" asked Shari. "Yes". "Do you think Rosalie has another brownie mix?"she asked. "Why don't you ask her yourself." I said pointed to the couch where Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and (oh gosh) Jasper. I had brought my little sister to the Cullen's not even thinking that Jasper and Alice were going to be back. Seth noticed that I became tense when I saw Jasper. And I'm pretty sure everybody else did too. It was too late to stop Sophie from going over to talk to Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie suddenly became very interested in showing Shari the pantry. Alice winked at me as she walked by, and I whispered thank you. Emmet took Zack outside to wait for the twins, so they could go fishing. And Nessie walked in the front door, with her parents. Bella didn't even look at me, which kinda hurt. Nessie proposed that we walk down to La Push to get Jacob. Seth agreed, seemingly eager to show me off again.

The walk was refreshing, and interesting. I still needed to ask Seth if he thought of me as his girlfriend. But I was definitely going to be very embarrassed, almost too embarrassed to ask. I grabbed Seth's arm, and asked Nessie to walk a head ( not that it was going to help, I'm pretty sure she was gonna hear me anyway). "Seth" I said trying to figure out how I was going to phrase my question. "What kind of relationship are we in?" I asked shyly. He scratched his head in thought. "I guess a boyfriend-girlfriend one." I smiled "That's what I thought, but I wanted to make sure." He smiled, which made my heart beat loudly. Then I kissed him on the cheek, he was so sweet I just couldn't resist. He looked a little shocked, and I blushed. Then Jacob stepped out of the forest behind us. He slapped Seth on the back smiled and said "Glad you guys figured that out."

As we walked through La Push, Seth couldn't hide the smug look on his face. When Leah saw him she just smiled and rolled her eyes. Nessie saw the effect a kiss on the cheek had on Seth, and decided to try it on Jacob. Which to her disappointment, didn't work as well as she would have liked. Jacob just smiled and and led her on by her hand towards the rocky beach, putting themselves farther away from Seth and I.

I knew that Seth and I needed to talk about our unclear relationship, but I was too shy to initiate the conversation. After walking together for a couple minutes he reached out and to hold mt hand. His hand felt warm, like holding cup of hot cocoa; he held my hand gently as if I was as fragile as a bird. I grasped his hand reassuring him of my feelings and giving him a gentle smile. "So..." I started trying to gather my courage, "Are we dating?" I asked finely. I looked up at him enthusiastically awaiting his reply. He noticed, he gave a little chuckle and swept me off my feet and kissed me. "Does that answer your question?" he asked as I was trying to regain my composure from his unexpected kiss. I nodded my head. From the distance we heard the other pack member hooting after our kiss, and both Seth and I blushed. I turned to look at where Nessie and Jacob were, and saw them turn away quickly, pretending they didn't see anything. Seth and I continued walking along the rocky, uneven beach, with the cold and salty wind blasting through our skin, but we didn't care.


End file.
